1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-in-one headset, which has a constitution that all elements necessary for radio contact with other persons, that is, a communication unit, a microphone, an ear speaker, and a battery are assembled on a head band to be worn on a user's head, and more particularly to an all-in-one headset providing an indicating unit indicating operating states of the headset which the user can catch in a field of view, with the headset worn can look at.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have so far been proposed and used in a wide variety of applications and across a broad range of industries. For example, in the fast food industry, each of working staffs at fast food restaurants wears a headset to receive orders from patrons.
The conventional all-in-one headset comprises a head band, an electronics housing arranged at one end of the head band, and a microphone boom stretching forth from the bottom of the electronics housing (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,811).
The electronics housing contains a communication unit and a battery.
The electronics housing provides an earphone on its inside wall, and an operation panel for operating the communication unit on the outside wall.
The user of the conventional headset thus constructed can blindly operate control buttons arranged on the touch pad from experience with the headset worn on the user's head.
Further, the user with the headset worn can also estimate the operating states of the headset by touching the touch panel from experience
The above-mentioned conventional headset, however, encounters such a problem that laborious works of removing the headset from the user's head, whenever the user wishes to recognize the operating states of the headset visually.